LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, also called The Best Gift Ever, is a Hearth's Warming/Christmas-themed one-hour special of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship that takes place between Season 9: Hunted and Season 10: March of the Oni. Spike is the focus character, while this TV Special doesn't feature any main antagonist or the villainous faction of the TV Special. The holiday special is adapted into the September-October 2018 Best Gift Ever storybooks A Perfectly Pinkie Present!, Board Book, and A Present for Everypony. In this special, Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd and her friends do a "Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper" to get just one Hearth's Warming/Christmas present for another pony and people, and they race all over Ninjago and Equestria to find the perfect gift. Plot One More Day The special opens in Ninjago City and Ponyville, side-by-side, one day before Hearth's Warming/Christmas Eve. Everyone in town sings the song One More Day as they decorate their houses for the holidays and buy presents for each other, and Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship students board the Friendship Express bound for their own respective homes, while the Academy of Spinjitzu students went back homes to celebrate. Throughout the song, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Nya, Kai and Zane race to get gifts for all of their friends in time, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack bring the Apple and Pie families together for the holidays at Sweet Apple Acres. Jay and Cole light up the Christmas tree, until they get a sudden accident from Dareth's Christbot 3000. Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle get particularly stressed out trying to get everything done on her to-do list, including grading her students' tests, preparing for the arrival of Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and Misako, and decorating the newly-build Monastery of Spinjitzu. In an effort to ease the two's workload, Cole suggests doing a "Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper" this year—instead of getting multiple presents for all of their friends, each of the Mane Six will get a single present for the pony whose cutie mark they pull out of a hat. After pulling cutie marks and Elemental symbols out of Applejack's hat, the Mane Six decide to do the gift exchange at Twilight's castle the following night. As they go their separate ways, Spike wants to get a present for Rarity, but he drew Kai's symbol instead. At Applejack's suggestion, he seeks out the pony who drew Rarity's cutie mark to try and get them to agree to a trade. Finding a perfect present At the newly-build Monastery of Spinjitzu, with her freed-up schedule time, Lloyd brings Twilight as they were able to focus on decorating before Shining Armor, Cadance, Flurry Heart and Misako arrive. Spike enters wondering if she got Rarity for Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper, but she got Pinkie Pie and plans to shop for her present later. As Spike leaves, he comments that since each of them is only getting one gift for one of their friends, they have a responsibility to make sure the gift they give is extra special. Twilight decides to decorate later while she puts more planning and thought into Pinkie's present. Meanwhile, at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie has just as much trouble figuring out what to get for Twilight, and she asks her sisters Limestone, Marble, and Maud for advice. Limestone suggests simply choosing one present out of a large pile that Pinkie has already wrapped, and Maud suggests giving Twilight a rock. Unsatisfied with their ideas, Pinkie decides to seek out the "best-at-gift-giving" yaks in Yakyakistan. In Ninjago, Dareth finally made the special cider to celebrate the holiday, but Cole suggest that the cider was imperfectly fine. He tries to open a cider bottle, but his Christbot came to open it. Dareth was elated to show the new cider recipe. As Jay and Cole started to drink, the Robot Manager were arguing with the Postman about the gift. Jay and Cole stops the two and suggest they need a pep talk from them. In the middle of town, Spike runs into Rarity and learns that she got Applejack for Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper, planning to get her a designer western-themed hat from Manehattan. Elsewhere, Rainbow Dash—who got Fluttershy for Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper—tries to subtly guess what Fluttershy would like as a gift, but Fluttershy says she likes everything, making Rainbow Dash cluelessly frustrated. As Rainbow flies off, Spike approaches Fluttershy and learns that she got Rarity for Hearthwarming Helper. Using his wits, he convinces Fluttershy to trade names with him. As he leaves, Applejack appears and asks Fluttershy for help in getting a gift for Spike. Unable to decide on what to get for Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Zane and Kai settle on buying her a candle, but Discord appears—as the candle itself—to voice his disappointment in her lack of effort. Discord, implying that he is closer to Fluttershy than Rainbow is, offers to accompany Rainbow on her quest to find a present for Fluttershy. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Spike finally has Rarity for Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper, but... The trouble with gift gifting Nya went to Rarity For You to shop for handmade scarves, just then, P.I.X.A.L. came here as well. The two find something that is perfect for Hearth's Warming/Christmas, but they were confronted by Blue Bobbin. She said that any perfect scarves will be fit for holiday fashion trend, but P.I.X.A.L. denied her trends, just for his friends to wear a perfect scarve on the eve of Christmas. Nya suggests to P.I.X.A.L. that they will both made a scarf for the Ninja to wear. Fluttershy and Applejack travel to Rainbow Falls for the Hearth's Warming Craft Fair, where they hope to find special gifts for Rainbow Dash and Spike. Just before Fluttershy buys a Daring Do book for Rainbow, she is drawn to the attention of a stand where a disguised Flim and Flam sell cheaply-made "Holly the Hearth Warmer" dolls. With their typical showpony flair, Flim and Flam manage to hustle Fluttershy out of all of her bits in exchange for one of the dolls. In Yakyakistan, Pinkie Pie appears before Prince Rutherford during the yak celebration of Snilldar Fest and asks where she can find the "best gift ever". Rutherford suddenly looks panicked and pulls Pinkie aside so they can talk in privacy. He explains to Pinkie that although yaks assert that they are best at everything, there is one area in which they are not: giving gifts. That honor belongs to the fabled "Gift Givers of the Grove", whose location only Rutherford knows, and he entrusts Pinkie—an honorary yak—with a map to their home. Back in Ninjago, the Robot Manager and the Postman ideally agrees to have a perfect gift for Christmas, initially, Dareth brings the two to buy some dolls for the two. Jay and Cole agrees and went to look for the dolls collection at the antique store. While finding a perfect doll, he saw Mr. Cuddlywamp, now being repaired after it ripped off last time. Interrupted, Cole finds a perfect doll, which is somehow like the Green Ninja. The Robot Manager like it so much as she pays for it. In Ponyville, Rarity goes to the post office to pick up her package from Manehattan with Applejack's present. However, due to a mix-up caused by mailpony Derpy, the package was sent to Sweet Acorn Orchard instead of Sweet Apple Acres. To prevent further mishaps, Rarity offers to go to Sweet Acorn Orchard and pick up the package herself. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, Zane and Kai continues searching for a present for Fluttershy, but Discord disapproves of all her ideas. Frustrated, Kai turns to Discord for suggestions, and he suggests a special animal addition to her Sweet Feather Sanctuary. Back at the Monastery, Lloyd and Twilight tries to find a present for Pinkie Pie that is unique, specific to her personality, and food-based. She eventually settles on pudding and remembers a legendary pudding dish made by Chancellor Puddinghead at the very first Hearth's Warming. Unfortunately, the book in which the pudding is mentioned does not contain the recipe for how to make it. Lloyd suggest something simple by making chocolate figgy pudding, but both Twilight and Lloyd are arguing for which pudding flavours, either traditional or chocolate. In the end, both suggests that they should combine traditional and chocolate into the best pudding they made. Cannot be bought or sold Back in Manehattan, Nya and P.I.X.A.L. were ideally making the best handmade scarves, but P.I.X.A.L. inadvertently suggests Nya to add the Elemental symbols on them, so they wear it at the same kind. When they are done, Blue Bobbin looks at Nya's scarves they made. She was amazed with her work and they both decided to be the biggest holiday trend on Hearth's Warming/Christmas. Due to the scarves popularity, Nya and P.I.X.A.L. were shocked that they become creators of making scarves. Just then, Skylor came and saw Nya and P.I.X.A.L. were famed, until Skylor stops Blue Bobbin. She explains that the scarves if for friends to wear, not for trend fashions. Seeing this, Blue Bobbin apologize the girls for mocking him to be perfectly trend. Back at Rainbow Falls, Fluttershy meets up with Applejack and shows her the doll she bought for Rainbow Dash, but Applejack instantly realizes how cheap and poorly-made the doll is. Suspicious about where the doll came from and how much Fluttershy spent for it, Applejack returns to the stand where Fluttershy bought it and, upon peeking behind the back curtains, discovers Flim and Flam putting on disguises. Meanwhile, Rarity arrives at the remote Sweet Acorn Orchard and meets acorn farmers Oak Nut and Butternut. When Rarity asks about the package that was mistakenly delivered to their home, Oak Nut and Butternut believe she was the one who sent it and thank her. Their son Pistachio—who is just as much into fashion as Rarity—loves the hat and recognizes its quality. Upon realizing who Rarity is, Pistachio becomes starstruck and begs her to join him and his family for a meal. Back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, a frazzled Twilight and Lloyd finally finds the recipe for Chancellor Puddinghead's legendary pudding and a simple chocolate figgy pudding, which mentions that not meeting the exact measurements of its ingredients will result in "untold culinary devastation". However, before Lloyd and Twilight can start making the pudding, Shining Armor, Cadance, Flurry Heart and Misako arrive, and Shining Armor realizes both Lloyd and Twilight is stressed about something. The two quickly deny this and excuses themselves to collect the ingredients for Pinkie Pie's pudding, in which the two were having a minor fight. In the arctic north beyond Yakyakistan, Pinkie discovers a small house in a mountain grove, where she meets a trio of reindeer. The apparently prophetic reindeer already know who Pinkie is, have been expecting her arrival, and are even able to predict what she is going to say next. They introduce themselves as Aurora, Bori, and Alice—the Gift Givers of the Grove that Pinkie has been looking for. With a cryptic rhyme, the Gift Givers give Pinkie a present for Twilight. When Pinkie looks inside, she does not understand what the gift means, but the Gift Givers tell her she will understand later. Flim and Flam's financial folly Applejack and Fluttershy confront Flim and Flam over their latest doll-selling scam. The brothers explain that they are raising funds to finance another expansion of their Las Pegasus resort and simply supplying ponies with something to get their friends and family for Hearth's Warming. Despite the dolls' shoddy assembly and Flim and Flam's unscrupulous methods, they are not doing anything illegal or harmful, and they quickly make Applejack and Fluttershy leave. Upset that Flim and Flam are using the holidays for their shifty purposes, Applejack and Fluttershy decide to show their customers a better way. Some time later, they return to Flim and Flam's stand and pretend to be repeat customers. Applejack buys three "Holly the Hearth Warmer" dolls for Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith, but Fluttershy points out that giving the same doll to all three of her family members would depreciate the value of gift-giving. This causes the rest of Flim and Flam's customers to question their own purchasing choices, and they walk away, bringing the brothers' latest scam to an end. Flim and Flam are eventually run out of Rainbow Falls by angry, ripped-off customers, and Applejack and Fluttershy take the train back to Ponyville. Unfortunately, it is now Hearth's Warming Eve, and they do not have anything special to give Rainbow Dash and Spike, having only the last two of Flim and Flam's "Holly the Hearth Warmer" dolls. Worst Gift Ever Back in Ninjago, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., and Skylor finally bring handmade scarves for the Ninja's best gift, but they saw Jay, Cole, the Robot Manager and the Postman were having a snowball fight. Eventually, Ronin also join the snowball fight and they all are having fun. Dareth finally brings the special cider but Nya said, "I don’t feel like drinking cider, that gives me indigestion." Cole asked the girls to join the snowball fight, but P.I.X.A.L. asked to check on Lloyd at the Monastery. They all agreed, and the Robot Manager and the Postman continue playing snowball fights. Rainbow Dash, Kai, Zane and Discord search the forest for a small, rare, and elusive creature called a winterchilla. Upon finding one, Kai quickly and effortlessly catches it. At the castle, Spike makes a present for Rarity from scratch. When he dozes off to sleep in the middle of this, he accidentally covers his entire body in glitter. Back at Sweet Acorn Orchard, Rarity bids farewell to Oak Nut and Butternut and foresees a promising future in fashion for Pistachio. Just before Rarity leaves, Pistachio offers to give the hat back, knowing full well he was not its intended recipient. However, not only does Rarity let Pistachio keep the hat, but she also invites him to be her guest at Manehattan's next Fashion Week. Unfortunately, this leaves Rarity without a gift for Applejack. In the monastery kitchen, Lloyd and Twilight is more preoccupied with carefully making Pinkie Pie's pudding gift than spending time with Shining Armor, Cadance, Flurry Heart and Misako. The two admits to getting stressed over making sure her present was perfect and promises to spend time with their family now that their cooking is almost done. However, while Twilight addresses Shining Armor, Cadance and Misako, Flurry Heart throws a bunch of additional ingredients into the cooking pot, and as the four of them leave the kitchen, the pudding in the pot starts to boil over. As Rainbow Dash, Kai, Zane and Discord come out of the forest and approach the monastery, Discord bids farewell to Rainbow, having not been invited to spend Hearth's Warming with the Ninja and Mane Six. Feeling guilty, they invite Discord to join them and her friends for Hearth's Warming as thanks for helping her find Fluttershy's present, and Discord happily accepts. However, as the sun starts to set, the winterchilla transforms into a giant, monstrous version of itself called a winterzilla. The Ninja and the Mane Six start to come together at the entrance to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, most of them disappointed in themselves for not getting anything special for their Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper recipients. Just then, Twilight, Lloyd and their family appear running from a tidal wave of pudding, and Rainbow Dash, Kai, Zane and Discord appear running from the winterzilla. The Ninja, the Mane Six and their friends find themselves trapped between an impassable wall of mixed traditional chocolate pudding and a roaring monster. Friendship is the best gift of all The winterzilla is drawn to the sparkly glitter covering Spike's body, and Lloyd uses Spike to distract it while some of their friends get to safety. But the winterzilla quickly ignores Spike and starts eating the castle's Hearth's Warming decorations. At Discord's suggestion, Fluttershy reprimands the winterzilla into being submissive and, upon learning it is all alone for the holidays, invites it to spend Hearth's Warming with the ponies. Lloyd and Twilight tries to get the sea of magical pudding under control, but it is resistant to her magic attacks. With they unsure of what to add to the pudding in order to fix Puddinghead's recipe, Pinkie Pie remembers the gift box she received from the Gift Givers of the Grove and their mysterious final message. The gift box contains additional pudding ingredients, and when Pinkie jumps into the pudding with the box, the ingredients merge with the pudding and bring it under control, much to everyone's relief. A short while later, the Ninja, the Mane Six and their friends enjoy bowls of pudding by the fireplace. Lloyd and Twilight apologizes to Pinkie for failing at Hearthswarming/Christmas Helper, but Pinkie says if the pudding had not magically come to life, her own Hearthswarming Helper present would not have made sense. The rest of the Ninja and Mane Six feel equally ashamed of the Hearth's Warming presents they did or did not bring, but their intended recipients quickly forgive them. Though it is unfinished, Spike decides to give Rarity her Hearth's Warming present: a heartfelt song in which he fully puts his feelings for her into words. Rarity is so moved by Spike's song that she thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Realizing how much trouble everyone had in finding the perfect Hearth's Warming gift, Jay recalls the Gift Givers' cryptic rhyme that Pinkie Pie mentioned: "The best gift is more precious than gold, but it cannot be sold. When it breaks, it's not ended, for quickly it's mended. It can never be bought yet is easily sought." Lloyd recognizes this rhyme as a riddle and reveals that its answer is "friendship". In a second verse of Spike's song, Twilight, Lloyd and their friends express that friendship is the greatest gift of all, and multiple ponies and people are shown across Ninjago and Equestria spending Hearth's Warming/Christmas together. As the Ninja, the Mane Six and their friends come together for a group hug, the Gift Givers of the Grove observe them from outside the window, and Alice echoes their sentiment as she, Bori, and Aurora gallop across the sky. Cast *Alice - Meaghan Hommy *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aurora - Asia Mattu *Bori - Alison Wandzura *Blue Bobbin - Caitlyn Bairstow *Butternut - Ingrid Nilson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Flim - Sam Vincent *Flam - Scott McNeil *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Flurry Heart - Tabitha St. Germain *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Limestone Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Misako - Kathleen Brrr *Muffins - Tabitha St. Germain *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Marble Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Oak Nut - Garry Chalk *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon-Chan Kent as her singing voice) *Pistachio - Sean Thomas *Pony Shopper - Andrea Libman *Pony Vendor #1 - Sam Vincent *Pony Vendor #2 - Ashleigh Ball *Pony Vendor #3 - Garry Chalk *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Prince Rutherford - Garry Chalk *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Robot Manager - Shannon-Chan Kent *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Police Station ***Laughy's ***Coffee Shop **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***Sweet Apple Acres ***Sweet Feather Sanctuary **Rainbow Falls **Manehattan ***Rarity For You **Sweet Acorn Orchard **Yakyakistan Songs *One More Day *The True Gift of Gifting Transcript *LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (Transcript) Trivia *This is the only installment of Masters of Friendship to not have a main antagonist or a villainous faction. *Several scenes of this special can be used in the book, Fired Up! *This is the second holiday special in the series, the first is "Day of the Departed". *The opening prologue is recited in the style of the poem, "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement Moore. **Aurora exclaims "By Blitzen's beard!", which is the name of one of St. Nicholas' (aka Santa Claus) reindeer, which were first revealed in this poem. **It is later used in Akita's monologue at the beginning of "The Northern Light of Friendship", except she tells about how the Ice Emperor rule the Never-Realm. *Flim and Flam appear again in this episode, since "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria", this time disguising themselves buy the holiday doll. *This is the first time two Hearth's Warming/Christmas specials released at the same year, and third episode overall. The first is "A Christmas Tail" and the second is "Iron & Stone". **However, "Iron & Stone" was not being "Christmassy" enough, due to Emperor Overlord's rule. **Nevertheless, this is the true Hearth's Warming/Christmas special that takes place between Hunted and March of the Oni. *Wu appears in this special, but he doesn’t speak. *In the TV Special, the Monastery of Spinjitzu is rebuilt by the Ninja. This is why there is a set: 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu. *A pony version of the homeless pigeon lady from the 1992 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_Alone_2:_Lost_in_New_York Home Alone 2: Lost in New York] briefly appears during One More Day. *Jay and Nya finally kiss each other since "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" during The True Gift of Gifting. **At the same time, Rarity and Spike kiss. *Like "Day of the Departed", "The Best Gift Ever" does not have an episode number. *This is the second special not written by Dan and Kevin Hageman as they are no longer writing for Ninjago. It was instead written by Bragi Schut and Michael Vogel. *Cole said "Easier to grow a little than lose a lot." when he hits a snowball to the Robot Manager. This is similar to "How to Build a Dragon" where Wu tries to push the fake dragon, with the Ninja and Celestia’s disagreement. *The Robot Manager makes appearance in the series, although she appears in Wu's Teas, which are non-canon. *A stallion in an elf costume appears getting chased by a raccoon, referencing Buddy from the 2003 film Elf, which, in turn, based his costume from the elves in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Discord in candle form is a reference to the character Lumière from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *According to Lloyd, the simple recipe of making a pudding is to make a chocolate figgy pudding, which is a popular Christmas dessert for most people in the western region. *The magical reindeer, themselves references to the Santa Claus mythos of his own flying reindeer, are named Aurora, Bori, and Alice, collectively referencing the aurora borealis, another name for the Northern Lights. **This also reference to the Aurora of Desire, which is featured two seasons later. *Even though this special takes place between Hunted and March of the Oni, the Ninja wore their Sons of the Overlord suits. **In addition, the colored scarves as the Ninja's gift was worn with the suits. However, they never take the scarves in "The Winter Farewell", resulting with chillness when they arrived at the Never-Realm. *While searching for the winterchilla, Discord and Rainbow Dash briefly appear dressed as Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow from the G.I. Joe franchise. *Flurry Heart's star-shaped winter coat is similar to Maggie Simpson's star-shaped winter coat in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons The Simpsons]. *Dareth has built his own robot to fix up holiday problems, especially when it comes to open the special cider. *The cover of the Power Ponies comic Applejack considers getting for Spike references the cover of Action Comics #1, best known for featuring the debut of Superman. The comic was previously parodied in "Peak-a-Boo". *Jay builds a snowman that resembles all of the Six Ninja. *Fluttershy taming the winterzilla is a reminiscence to Zane taming Crabby in "Dread on Arrival". *It is revealed that the winterchilla will turn into a winterzilla when the sun sets. *There is an alternate ending to the special, it shows the flashback on the construction of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. However, they never aired on television once it release the special. *This special takes place a month after the defeat of the Overlord. Focus Character *Spike is the focus character in the special. How Spike making the true gift for Rarity, as well as, showing his affections make a main storyline in this special. *Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd made a major role in this special. As they were stressed about the preparation for Hearth's Warming/Christmas, they show what is important than each other. Desperately, their catastrophe was stopped by Pinkie Pie, and also managed to decipher the code that Friendship is the best gift of all. *Nya and P.I.X.A.L made some capacity in the special. While setting out to make the best colored scarves for the Ninja, it attracts the interest for the latest fashion trend. However, Nya pleads that the gifts were important to their friends, not just for fashion trends. *Kai, Zane, Rainbow Dash and Discord also made capacity in the special, as they find Fluttershy’s perfect gift. However, they have known that the winterchilla can turn into a monstrous creature that attack the Monastery when it is evening. *Jay, Cole, Rarity and Fluttershy make minor roles in this special. *Pinkie Pie made somewhat significant in this season. For instance, she realised what is important for Hearth's Warming/Christmas, was that Friendship is the best gift of all. *Wu makes a minor role in this season, during The True Gift of Gifting. *Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, the Young Ninja, the Ninja's parents, the prisoners of the Kryptarium Prison, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Young Six, the Apple Family, Mayor Mare, Princesses Celestia and Luna, the Pie Family, some background ponies, the Changelings and yaks made cameos during One More Day and The True Gift of Giving. Antagonists *There is no main antagonist in this special. However, Flim and Flam are the important antagonists. *The Sons of the Overlord make cameos during The True Gift of Gifting. *There is no villainous faction in this special. Difference between this and the MLP special *Some of the scenes when Twilight and Lloyd plans for the best Hearth's Warming/Christmas, takes place at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, instead at the Castle of Friendship in the original MLP special. *Blue Bobbin did not show up in the MLP special. *During The True Gift of Gifting, Wu gives a perfect present to Celestia and Luna. *Kai and Zane join Rainbow Dash and Discord to find a perfect gift for Fluttershy. *In the original MLP special, the pudding is green, while in this special, the pudding is brown, due to the addition of chocolate and fig. *Jay tells what is the best gift, instead of Pinkie. **In a same way, Lloyd answers his question, instead of Twilight. Errors *When Rainbow Dash passes in front of Berryshine's stand, Fluttershy is not on-screen at first. *When Rainbow sings the One More Day verse "But what to get?", Fluttershy appears in the span of a single frame. *During The True Gift of Gifting, Cole was wearing his Hunted suit, despite he was wearing the Sons of the Overlord suit.